


A horse for Christmas

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.comInspired by  https://geminiangel64.livejournal.com/1200.html





	1. Chapter 1

Dec 17: One Horse Open Sleigh (or carriage)

 

"Agent DiNozzo?" The woman with her hair in a tidy bun and wearing a business suit asked quietly.

"Miss Van Ackerly."

"I hated to come by your work, but there's a bit of an issue. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Tony quickly ran down a list of places, rejecting ones that were easily spied on like the interrogation rooms and the elevator. It wouldn't do to be using the boss' office if he needed it. Unbeknownst to him, Gibbs was standing overlooking the bullpen as he led her to the stairwell.

"Is something wrong with Isabel, Maureen?"

"No. No. It's not that, Tony." She looked at him sadly. "I know you are prepared to move on her wish…"

"She's made it? Great." Tony took in her demeanor. "Not great?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"I thought she wanted a tricycle."

"I think that was more her mother's wish."

"That's a shame. I found a company that would build her one controlled by hand movements."

"I met with her and her mother twice this week. Isabel wants a "one-horse open sleigh." She said wryly.

"A pony? Can she ride?"

"No. The doctors would never permit it. After the first meeting, I talked to them. When we met again, I suggested several alternatives but she wants the horse and sleigh."

"There really isn't enough snow around her for a sleigh." Tony shook his head. "What about a drivable car? We could have one modified with hand controls."

"I'm sorry, Tony. She just won't budge. It looks like we aren't going to be able to grant her wish this year."

"Surely, there's something, Maureen. What about a trip to Disney World? Don't all kids want to see Disney?" Tony asked desperately.

"I'm sorry. If she changes her mind…"

"I'm sorry, too. Thanks for coming by and letting me know. If you need anything…"

"I'll call."

Gibbs watched as Tony sank sadly onto a step and the woman headed for the elevator. Making a split-second decision, he moved to cut her off. He stepped in to the elevator right behind her. He waited for it to begin to move and then hit the stop button. "Didn't mean to startle you. I'm Agent Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo's boss. You're Miss Van Ackerly, aren't you?"

"Yes but please call me Maureen. Tony has been a godsend to our group."

"He didn't say how he got involved."

"We're loosely affiliated with OSU. There are chapters run by alums across the country. When Tony got a flyer in his alumni newsletter, he contacted us immediately. He's been there for us every year."

"Every year?"

"It surprised us, too. Some alumni do a year and there."

"Are you affiliated with Make-A-Wish?"

"No. We focus on Christmas for sick, disabled and handicapped children. Our motto is "A Christmas Wish can be a Dream Fulfilled." We also don't limit children to one wish. Many of our children have been on our roster for several years." She smiled. "Every year we compile a list of children and then a list of donors. It doesn't always balance. So, we hit the alumni up with a special email. Tony always says to put him down twice."

"Problems this year?"

"We paired Tony with Isabel. She's three years old, long dark curls and big blue eyes. She looks like an angel."

"She's sick?"

"When Isabel was two, she was diagnosed with developmental issues. Her dad picked her up and threw her against the wall and stepped on her. She's been paralyzed from her waist down ever since." Gibbs glowered and Maureen laughed. "You look just like Tony did when I told him what happened."

"I hope he was put in prison."

"He took a plea deal. He agreed for relinquish all rights to Isabel in return for a shorter sentence. Trust me, getting him out of her life was well worth the price."

Gibbs continued carefully extracting information under the guise of conversation. Between what he had overheard and his talk with Miss Van Ackerly, he put most of the picture together. The final bit of their talk solidified it.

"I was so hoping we could grant her wish…" Maureen frowned. "Tony was so excited. He had the specs for a motorized, hand controlled tricycle. While there was a regular seat and pedals there was a bench seat with hand controls, so Isabel could ride alone or someone could ride on the regular seat and pedal for her. I hate how disappointed Tony is. This means so much to him and he gets so much joy out of the children's reactions."

Gibbs released the button. "Oh, I won't mention our talk to DiNozzo, I know he prefers to keep work and the organization separate. When's the deadline for donors to fulfil their wish?"

"We ask that we have them a week before Christmas, so that we have time to make delivery arrangements."

"Do you have any donors who aren't OSU alumni?"

"Actually, we do have a few who heard about us though an alum. I have a card," she dug in her pocket. "Here you go."

"Thanks." When the doors closed, Gibbs stood there a minute tapping the card against his hand.

For the rest of the week, Gibbs kept a watch on his senior agent. Although DiNozzo went through the motions, Gibbs picked up on changes in his demeanor when he thought he was alone. Not being able to help the little girl was eating Tony alive, Gibbs knew. Well, desperate times meant desperate measures. It was time to call in an expert. That's why Friday evening when he got home, he picked up the phone. "Dad, I need some help."

Gibbs' house was fuller than usual on Sunday afternoon. With DiNozzo safely playing basketball, it was the perfect time to call in the elves. Ducky, Jackson, Abby, McGee and Palmer were crowded around the dining room table.

"Jethro, I notice the absence of dear Anthony. Is there something we should know?" Ducky asked.

"Not in the way you mean, Ducky." Gibbs pulled a folder from a drawer. "This is Isabel. She's three years old." Gibbs handed the picture to his dad and it began to make its way around the table. "This is a brief overview of her health issues." It too started round the table.

"Who is she?" Abby asked.

"DiNozzo is her Secret Santa." Gibbs explained about the group and Tony's involvement.

"I don't understand why we're here, if Anthony is granting her wish." Ducky spoke up.

"Because DiNozzo can't grant her wish."

"That's why he's acting strangely." McGee and Palmer said in stereo.

"Yes."

"So why can't he grant her wish?" Abby asked.

"Isabel has asked for a "one horse-open sleigh. She has agreed that a sleigh isn't much good without snow so she has graciously agreed that it could be a "one-horse open carriage."

He pulled another printout from the file and started it around the table. "That is a hand operated, motorized tricycle."

"I'd chip in," McGee spoke up. "If it is the cost."

"Me, too." Abby chimed in.

"Isabel doesn't want a tricycle." Gibbs explained. "That means the organization can't grant her wish."

"So, what are we here for?" Palmer looked confused.

"We are going to help Tony grant her wish." Gibbs tapped the photo of the tricycle that Ducky had laid on the table. "We are going to find a way to turn this into a horse and carriage."

What followed was a long evening but by the end, they thought they had a basic workable design. Eventually, they decided to divide the group. Gibbs and Jackson would tackle the horse. Abby and McGee would work on modifying the mechanical. Ducky would ensure that the carriage and cushioning met her physical and medical needs. Palmer would check flea markets and stores to find wheels that would work on the carriage. They also agreed on a timeline and came up with ways to distract Tony.

"Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony, this is Maureen. I was wondering if you could stop by this afternoon. It's about Isabel."

"Has she chosen another wish?" Tony felt a bit better at the thought.

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"This afternoon my boss is in a meeting and my partner is in training. I could probably slip out a bit early, say around three?"

"Perfect."

Tony hung up the phone with a sigh. It's not that he wanted to be in Gibbs' meeting or McGee's training but it was Friday afternoon and he was stuck on his own with cold cases. At least, now he had a reason to slip out. Of course, he'd better clear it with Vance, just in case.

"Maureen?" Tony was surprised at how empty the offices were. This close to Christmas the organization was usually in full gear.

She smiled as she came out the hallway. "Sorry. I was in the back checking a delivery. Mind if we talk in there?"

"Nope." Tony followed her. "Has Isabel made a different wish? I'll do my best to get whatever she wants here in time."

He paused in the door while she reached for the light switch. For a moment, he wondered why she had turned them off if she was checking a delivery. Her next words stunned him.

"You already did."

The light flickered on and Tony saw a horse and carriage. "How? I didn't…" The horse was a pretty chestnut with a darker mane and tail and white socks. It "pulled" a white carriage with a royal purple seat.

The horse was mounted on a pair of wheels and Tony could see bicycle chain moving from the horse to the carriage. It was a motorized carriage and horse. He could see the hand controls on the white handle that was in front of the seat. "It wasn't me, Maureen. But, it's perfect."

"It's because of you." Maureen smiled.

He put his hand out to touch the head of the pony, surprised to see his hand shaking. The detail was so smooth, intricate and life like. No one carved like this. No one except… "Gibbs…"

Tony felt a warm hand on his shoulder. His whole team was standing there smiling at him. Even Grandpa Gibbs was there. "I don't understand… How?"

"Ran into Maureen when she stopped by the office. I saw how depressed you were. I called the family in and we decided to put our heads together. Knowing how much this meant to you, we wanted to help. Even Dad came down to help carve the horse."

"It's amazing."

Maureen backed away, as the group started pointing out the features they had worked on and how it worked. Sometimes it wasn't just the child whose Christmas wish was fulfilled. Sometimes, the donors got their dreams fulfilled.


	2. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 6of7 who request this....

“Isabel, sweetheart. It’s time to wake up. It’s Christmas.” Isabel’s mother shook her daughter’s shoulder gently. “Don’t you want to see what Santa brought you?”

Isabel shook her head sadly. “All I wanted was a horse and carriage. Miss Van Ackerly said Santa couldn’t bring me one. It’s too cold at the North Pole for horses.”

Her mother’s eyes twinkled brightly. “You know we couldn’t keep a real horse in the house. Maybe he found you something you’d like just as well. Don’t you want to at least look?”

“I guess.” Still dejected, Isabel lifted her arms and allowed her mother to pick her up. 

Angie held her daughter gently. “Now close your eyes. When I set you down then you can open them, okay?”

“Okay.”

As she entered the living room with Isabel, Angie looked at the camera that Miss Van Ackerly had asked her to set up. She had been very hesitant, but when the coordinator had explained about the donor’s family stepping in to help fulfil Isabel’s wish she agreed. After their hard work, seeing her daughter’s joy was not too much to ask. Carefully she edged around the cart and placed her daughter down carefully on the royal purple cushion. As she did, Isabel opened her eyes.

“Mommy! It’s my horse! Santa brought me a horse. Look, it’s a carriage. Just my size and it’s PURPLE!”

Angie laughed through her tears. “I see.” She spent ages helping Isabel carefully examine every inch of her horse and carriage. The people from the charity had helped push the furniture back out of the way, so that Isabel could drive her horse and carriage around the living room. She watched her daughter for several minutes before stepping over to look into the camera. “Thank-you. All of you. You made my baby girl’s dream come true. Agent DiNozzo, you have a wonderful family. I can never thank you enough. Merry Christmas!”


End file.
